On ne conduit pas aussi facilement dans le Mordor
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Traduction de "One does not simply drive into Mordor" de Miss Mysty. 1er dans l'arc : après que Ritsu a avoué son amour à Masamune, ils vont à la célébration du nouvel an de la famille Onodera. Avec toutes les situations gênantes que ça implique.
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé : Le Nouvel An après que Ritsu avoue son amour à Masamune, ils vont ensemble à la célébration annuel du nouvel an des Onodera, avec toutes les situations gênantes que ça implique. Trois chapitres.**

**Petite note : De l'auteur : Initialement prévu comme un one-shot, cette fanfic a été divisée en trois parties. De moi : cette fanfiction est bien écrite, simple dans le sens où elle raconte leur vie en tant que couple, elle a une continuité et c'est ça qui m'a plu. J'espère que vous attendrez la suite avec autant d'impatience que moi !**

**Appartenance : Attention car rien ne m'appartient, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi appartient à Shungiku Nakamura (divinité du yaoi pour moi) et l'histoire appartient à Miss Mysty, allez voir l'œuvre originale ! (id: 7377599)**

* * *

><p>C'était basiquement un acquis que Ritsu serait à la maison pour le Nouvel An. Se réunir était une tradition familiale qui ne tenait compte de rien de ce qui s'était passé durant l'année – même un membre rompant officiellement son mariage arrangé et se mettant en couple avec un autre homme n'y changeait rien. Personne d'autre que ses parents n'étaient au courant.<p>

Le 30 décembre, Ritsu se souvint douloureusement de cela quand il finit enfin par vérifier ses messages vocaux. Masamune regarda par-dessus son épaule, une expression légèrement intéressée sur le visage. Ils étaient dans le train du retour après que Masamune ait convaincu Ritsu de sortir avec lui.

« Tu permets ? » demanda Ritsu, tapant le mot de passe de sa boîte vocale et mettant son portable près de son oreille.

Masamune sourit seulement et frôla l'oreille libre de Ritsu de ses lèvres, obtenant un sursaut surpris mais pas plus. Le froncement de sourcils de Ritsu devint plus profond encore alors qu'il fermait son téléphone. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai besoin d'appeler ma mère une fois qu'on sera sorti du métro. Elle m'attend à la maison demain. » Ritsu soupira et s'effondra sur son siège. « Cette année a été vraiment trop longue. » Puis il regarda Masamune. « Est-ce que tu rentres pour le Nouvel An ? »

« Cette année n'était pas celle pour me réconcilier avec ma famille, je pense. » Il semblait indifférent tandis qu'il regardait les lumières du tunnel passer à toute vitesse, mais Ritsu savait mieux que personne ce qu'il en était.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un commentaire, leur arrêt fut annoncé. Ritsu sortit son téléphone et commença à composer le numéro aussitôt qu'ils quittaient le train. L'appel aboutit le temps que Ritsu et Masamune soient dehors.

« Bonsoir Mère. »

« Ritsu ! À quoi donc te sert un téléphone portable si ne décroches jamais ? »

« Je suis désolée Mère. J'étais… sorti avec Masamune et je ne faisais pas attention.

« _Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom ? » _

_« Masamune c'est trop long ! » _

_« Alors raccourcis-le. » _

_« Je ne vais PAS te donner un surnom tout mignon ! » _

_« Dommage. » _

« Oh, Ritsu. » C'était tout ce que pouvait dire sa mère. Chaque fois que le sujet sur le petit ami de son fils se glissait dans la conversation, elle semblait fatiguée, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore rencontré.

Bien que techniquement si, une fois, quand ils étaient au lycée mais bien sûr son nom auparavant était Saga et ses parents n'avaient pas été prévenu de cette connexion.

Pourtant finalement, Maman-Onodera prit une grande inspiration et dit : « Peut-être Takano-san voudrait-il se joindre à nous ? Bien entendu il a des obligations envers sa propre famille. »

« J'en serais ravi. » Dit Masamune, se penchant près de Ritsu pour parler dans le téléphone. « À quelle heure devrions-nous être là? » « Takano-san ! » Hurla Ritsu, temporairement redevenu l'éditeur nerveux de manga. Il appelait encore Masamune par son nom de famille quand ils étaient au travail, au moins pour l'apparence. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si les gens dans le département ne savaient pas à propos de leur relation.

« Oh ! Hm… Ritsu est supposé être ici pour le déjeuner. » Maman-Onodera paraissait troublée. « Êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir venir ? »

Ritsu jeta un coup d'œil à Masamune avant de dire : « Sa famille, hm, ne vit pas à Tokyo alors cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas le voyage. » C'était seulement partiellement un mensonge : sa mère et sa nouvelle famille vivaient à Tokyo, mais pas son père, et cela _faisait_ un moment qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de rendre visite à l'un ou à l'autre. Masamune confirma et arrêta finalement d'envahir l'espace personnel de Ritsu. Ritsu était plus que prêt à raccrocher, mais c'est à ce moment-là sa mère se devait d'ajouter : « Ritsu, pourquoi l'appelles-tu par son nom de famille ? »

Ritsu se figea en entendant cela, même pas conscient que sa mère avait entendu son exclamation. « C'est, parce que- »

« Ritsu n'est pas encore habitué à m'appeler par mon prénom. Nous travaillons ensemble après tout, et nous devons maintenir un environnement professionnel là-bas. » Dit doucement Masamune après avoir envahi l'espace de Ritsu de la manière la plus discrète possible.

« Oh, je vois. » La ligne resta silencieuse un instant, et à vrai dire Ritsu vérifiait qu'elle n'avait pas été coupé. « Ritsu était supposé rester deux jours et vous êtes le bienvenu si vous souhaitez… »

« Merci. Nous vous verrons demain. »

Ritsu jeta un coup d'œil à Masamune, irrité, avant de dire : « Bonne nuit Mère. Nous serons là vers midi. » Aussitôt que sa mère lui dit au revoir, il referma sèchement son téléphone et regarda Masamune avec colère. Ils étaient devant leur immeuble d'ici là. « C'était quoi ça ? » C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Masamune sourit tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. « Quoi, tu ne veux pas présenter ta famille à ton petit ami ? »

Le visage de Ritsu prit une nuance de rouge incroyablement intéressante à cette remarque, et il décida qu'il était mieux de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Bien sûr, ils allaient exactement au même endroit du même étage, alors il ne fut pas capable de s'éloigner de Masamune pour longtemps. Ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre pendant environ trois étages, jusqu'à ce que Masamune finisse par soupirer et dire : « Ritsu. »

« Quoi ? » Il fit face à Masamune avec un air renfrogné, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps : Masamune se pencha et l'attrapa dans un baiser. C'était chaste et rapide, bien différent de son habituelle manière de l'embrasser. Ritsu en voulait plus, mais après plusieurs mois, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait capté le truc pour demander de telles choses.

À la place, pourtant, Masamune dit : « J'attends ça avec impatience. » Il prit la main de Ritsu et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois. Ritsu se retrouva à entrelacer leurs doigts et autorisa Masamune à approfondir le baiser, ignorant complètement le 'ding' signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur étage, et ainsi que les vibrations alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Il ne pouvait pas, cependant ignorer la femme qui se tenait là, les regardant avec les sourcils levés. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour la reconnaître, c'était la voisine qui pensait que lui et Masamune faisaient partis d'un club d'hôtes : il l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois depuis la première. Chaque fois, Masamune s'occupait de graver plus profondément dans son esprit qu'ils étaient des hôtes.

« Oh, eh bien. » Dit la femme. Ritsu essayait désespérément de détacher sa main de l'étreinte de son petit ami, mais sans succès. « Je n'imaginais pas que vous serviez aussi ce genre de clientèle. » Ritsu aurait pu donner un poing à quelque chose à cette phrase, de préférence à l'homme qui tenait vicieusement sa main. Il était encore bien trop poli pour ça, quoique, et avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de la corriger, Masamune couvrit sa bouche avec sa main libre et sourit. « Cela nous arrive d'en avoir de temps en temps. À présent, si vous voulez nous excuser. » Il passa devant elle, une main tenant celle de Ritsu et l'autre toujours sur sa bouche. Ce fut seulement lorsque la femme fut dans l'ascenseur et qu'ils furent dans l'espace entre leurs portes qu'il le lâcha.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi tu continues de lui faire comprendre tout de travers ? » Demanda Ritsu. Évidemment, Masamune feignait l'indifférence. Au lieu de l'énerver plus, cela ne fit que démonter Ritsu.  
>« Bonne nuit Masamune. »<p>

« Quoi, je n'ai pas de sexe ce soir ? »

Ritsu prit un air menaçant et claqua la porte de son appartement.

Xxx

Ritsu avait voulu prendre le métro pour le coin de Tokyo où sa famille vivait, mais Masamune lui avait dit de ne pas faire l'idiot et de monter dans la voiture. Après ce qui avait dû être la dispute la moins enthousiaste qu'ils aient jamais eu, Ritsu finit par s'asseoir devant, indiquant le trajet pendant que Masamune plissait les yeux à chaque panneau à travers ses lunettes.

« Je devrais probablement te prévenir. » Dit Ritsu, appuyé contre la porte et regardant par la fenêtre plutôt que de regarder Masamune. « Mes parents ont un grand chien. Elle est entraînée à attaquer les étrangers. »

« C'est gentil de te sentir assez concerné pour me prévenir. » Dit Masamune, sonnant seulement un peu sarcastique. « Est-ce qu'ils l'ont eu quand on était au lycée ? »

« Nan, ils l'ont prise quand j'ai fini l'université et que j'ai officiellement déménagé. Je crois que Mère se sentait seule. » Ritsu avait sa joue collée contre la vitre à ce moment-là, faisant seulement vaguement attention alors que les alentours devenaient plus majestueux et plus élégants plus ils conduisaient. Il reporta son attention sur le moment présent seulement lorsque la voiture s'arrêta. « … Et Mère a oublié de nous ouvrir la porte. »

« On ne conduit pas aussi facilement dans le Mordor. » Dit Masamune, semblant amusé par sa propre plaisanterie. Cela lui valut un regard furieux de Ritsu, qui fut promptement ignoré pour regarder une femme étrangère, âgée, qui approchait de la porte et regardait leur voiture. « Qui est-ce ? »

« … Hm, Miller-sensei. Elle était ma tutrice. M'a enseigné l'anglais et des choses comme ça. Elle a aussi pris soin de moi durant mon échange à l'étranger. » Ritsu détourna les yeux alors que la femme commençait à leur hurler dessus, n'étant, apparemment, pas capable de voir à travers le pare-brise les occupants de la voiture. Alors il sortit et marcha vers elle. Dans un anglais parfait, tintant avec un accent ce qui ne cessa pas d'amuser Masamune, il dit : « Bonjour Mme Miller. C'est bon de vous revoir. »

« Ritsu Onodera, que faites-vous donc dans cette voiture ? » Elle parlait également en anglais, ses yeux allant de Ritsu à la voiture.

Ritsu baissa vivement la tête, bougeant le bras vaguement vers cette dernière. « Mère ne vous avait-elle pas dit que j'avais un invité ? »

À ce moment-là, Masamune baissa la vitre côté conducteur et sortit la tête pour que Mme Mille puisse le voir. Son anglais était un peu rouillé, alors tout ce qu'il osa faire fut de faire signe. Mme Miller ouvrit la porte, mais elle regardait Masamune avec méfiance quand il conduisit à l'intérieur. Ritsu sembla mal à l'aise quand Masamune stoppa la voiture en face de lui et demanda où il était supposé se garer.

« Hm, Mère et Père ont un garage pour les invités juste là. Le bâtiment brun. » Dit Ritsu, pointant vaguement l'endroit du doigt.

Masamune le regarda bouche bée quand il lui dit 'garage pour les invités' mais il hocha la tête, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index et continua son chemin. Le gravier de la voie privée crissa sous les pneus de sa voiture, et Ritsu se retourna vers Mme Miller, qui le regardait encore comme Sauron protégeant le Mordor. Ritsu gigota, clairement mal à l'aise. « Mme Miller, tout va bien. »

Mme Miller soupira et croisa les bras. « Si vous le dites. Vous feriez mieux de faire bien attention à Tsuyu. Elle était excitée toute la matinée. »

Comme par enchantement, les portes de la façade de la grande maison s'ouvrirent, et un énorme chien en sortit en faisant des bonds. Masamune avait réussi à se garer et marchait le long de l'allée, mais quand il vit tout ce qui se passait, il s'arrêta et croisa les bras, se contenant de regarder. Le chien sauta sur Ritsu et l'attaqua, le faisant tomber en arrière tandis qu'elle lui léchait la figure.

« Hé, Tsuyu. » Dit Ritsu, caressant le chien sur la tête pendant qu'il essayait de la repousser. Elle était grande, et assez déterminée à laver le visage de Ritsu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre et brillant. Soudainement elle stoppa, et Ritsu ouvrit les yeux pour voir Masamune qui se tenait là. Tsuyu commença à grogner. « Tsuyu, tout va bien. Ce n'est pas un ennemi. »

D'un coup, Tsuyu commença à bouger à nouveau la queue, et sauta par-dessus Ritsu, lui coupant le souffle, et sauta vers Masamune. Cependant, contrairement à avec Ritsu, elle ne le fit pas tomber par terre, à la place elle s'assit docilement à ses pieds et attendait d'être caressé sur la tête.

« Hmph. » Dit Mme Miller, aidant Ritsu à se remettre sur pieds. Elle parlait japonais à présent, mais elle avait encore une trace de son accent anglais. « Je suppose que si Tsuyu l'aime bien, il ne peut pas être totalement mauvais. »

« Vous seriez surprise. » Murmura Ritsu, en roulant des yeux, mais il cherchait un prétexte avec Masamune qui s'entendait bien avec son chien.

Soudainement, Mme Miller sembla réaliser quelque chose, et elle claqua Ritsu sur la tête. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites à rester là dehors ? Votre père et votre mère vous attendent ! »  
>Subitement Masamune sembla intéressé, et Tsuyu commença à courir vers la maison. Mme Miller prit Ritsu par le bras comme s'il avait besoin d'un guide et dit : « Bien, allons-y, allons-y ! »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Petite note : Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! Si vous voulez remercier quelqu'un, remerciez l'auteur <strong>**Miss Mysty**** (ou moi aussi si vous avez aimé la traduction) ! Laissez moi vos reviews et je lui en ferais part.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Petite note : Chapitre 2 en piste ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps (enfin, faut pas trop rêver hein ?)**

* * *

><p>Tsuyu était la première à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit mystérieusement aussitôt qu'ils approchaient. Elle lécha la personne derrière avant de s'enfuir en courant, disparaissant dans un hall tortueux.<p>

« Maman, bonjour ! » Et là se tenait une petite femme, les cheveux sombres mais les yeux bleus comme ceux de Mme Miller. Elle était habillée d'une jupe et d'un T-shirt simples, avec un tablier de cuisine par-dessus ses vêtements et un bandana retenant ses cheveux en arrière. Contrairement à sa mère, elle parlait japonais sans un petit accent. Quand elle vit que sa mère guidait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, elle sourit. « Bonjour, Ricchan. »

Ritsu eut un mouvement de recul entendant le surnom. « Bonjour Annie. » Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Masamune derrière lui, qui était en train de regarder tout autour, fasciné par les environs. « Hum, voici mon invité, Takano Masamune. »

« Bonjour, Masa-chan ! » Annie avait un sourire chaleureux sur le visage, malgré le fait que Ritsu et Masamune paraissaient anxieux.

Mme Miller soupira et tira sur les cheveux de sa fille. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit quant au fait d'être aussi familière ? »

« Oh, je suis désolée ! » Annie rougit furieusement tandis qu'elle s'inclinait. « Takano-sama. »

Ritsu en pouffa de rire, semblant infiniment amusé alors que Mme Miller se contenta de soupirer. « Ce n'était pas loin. »

« Je vais prévenir vos parents de votre arrivée. » Annie ferma la porte, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin dans le hall, Tsuyu revint en bondissant. Elle fut immédiatement suivie par une femme à l'air exténuée habillé en tailleur. Masamune était surpris : pour dire la vérité, il s'était attendu à trouver la matriarche de la famille Onodera portant un kimono complexe, possiblement avec les cheveux attaché en arrière en un chignon tenu par des baguettes à cheveux.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse commencer les délicates présentations, Tsuyu sauta à nouveau sur Ritsu. Ritsu tomba en arrière alors que Tsuyu lui léchait la figure. « Tsuyu rends-moi ma lentille ! » Le chien recracha la lentille et s'éloigna de Ritsu, mais elle bougeait encore la queue alors qu'elle s'asseyait, regardant tout autour.

Même avec un seul bon œil, Ritsu pouvait voir que sa mère dévisageait Masamune, ses yeux allant de ses lunettes de conduite qu'il n'avait pas enlevées, à son long manteau d'hiver, à ses chaussures qui avaient perdu leur éclat à force de trainer dans la boue et la neige depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Ritsu ne l'admettrait pas à Masamune, mais il trouvait son petit-ami beau malgré tout cela. Sa mère semblait cependant plus hésitante à accepter cela.

« Vous devez être Takano-san. » Dit la mère de Ritsu, les coins de sa bouche se levant dans une tentative de sourire. Elle était une femme courtoise, après tout.

Masamune s'inclina. « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Onodera-san. Votre fils ne parle de vous qu'en bien. »

Le sourire de la mère de Ritsu faiblit/chancela. « Pourquoi n'y crois-je pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je vous dénigrais ou autre, Mère. » Dit Ritsu, enlevant ses chaussures de là où il était encore assis à cause de Tsuyu. « Simplement j'ai ma propre vie, alors vous rendre visite toutes les semaines n'est plus possible. »

Masamune s'apprêtait à le soutenir quand il y eut un soudain bang de la cour arrière. Cela effraya Tsuyu et Masamune sembla inquiet, mais Ritsu et sa mère faisaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu.

« Ils font déjà des feux d'artifice ? »

« Eh bien, tu connais tes cousins. Dès qu'ils sont ici, ils sont en mode célébration. Je leur ai dit de faire ça dehors puisqu'il y a plus de place. » Un autre craquement se fit entendre, et Mme Miller pouvait être entendue du hall, disant quelque chose en anglais qui pouvait plus ou moins être 'Ces sales gosses sur ma pelouse.' « Tu peux les rejoindre, si tu le souhaites. Le déjeuner ne se sera pas prêt avant encore un moment. Annie et Mme Miller ont été quelque peu distraites aujourd'hui. »

C'était une excuse comme une autre pour faire redescendre la délicate tension entre Masamune et sa mère, alors Ritsu alla nettoyer sa lentille avant de se diriger dehors.

xxx

Ce qui les accueillit quand ils arrivèrent dans le jardin de derrière fut principalement de la fumée, avec les carcasses de cierges magiques et de pétards éparpillés autour sans aucune considération.

« Je sens que j'entre dans une zone de guerre. » Dit Masamune. Il enleva ses lunettes et les mit dans la poche de sa veste, mais les remit pour protéger ses yeux.

« C'est marrant, c'était exactement ce que je pensais quand on m'a emmené à Emerald mon premier jour. » Ritsu lança un regard significatif à Masamune avant d'être le premier à entrer dans la mêlée. Évidemment, grâce à sa malchance notoire, un des enfants lança un pétard à côté de lui sans regarder, et Masamune le poussa loin de la chose avant que le mal ne soit fait.

« Ricchan ! » Le jeune garçon qui l'avait presque décapité lâcha les pétards non allumés et tacla Ritsu. « Kana a dit que tu viendrais pas cette année mais elle est bête alors je l'ai pas cru. »

« Je doute que ma mère m'aurait laissé manquer ça. » Ritsu avait un sourire sur le visage que Masamune n'était même pas sûr d'avoir vu.

Il y avait tellement d'agitation que ce petit garçon sembla être le seul à remarquer Ritsu. Cependant, il remarqua aussi Masamune qui regardait tout ça et pencha la tête, toujours cramponné au torse de Ritsu.  
>« Ricchan, c'est qui ? »<p>

Le visage de Ritsu devint immédiatement rouge, mais Masamune lui laissait les présentations à ce niveau-là.  
>« C'est Takano Masamune. »<p>

« Est-ce qu'An-chan sait que tu sors avec un gars ? » Laissons les enfants être direct. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer que Ritsu était complètement sans voix.

Ritsu réussit finalement à dire : « An-chan et moi étions d'accord pour mettre fin à notre engagement dans les règles. Elle m'a dit qu'elle soutenait ma décision, quelle qu'elle soit. »

« Mais An-chan et ses parents seront là plus tard ! Bizarre. » Le cousin de Ritsu glissa le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse, assis, sur le sol et regarda fixement Masamune. « Tu es grand ! »

« On me l'a dit. » Masamune dévisageait Ritsu, qui l'ignora visiblement et ramassa un pétard.

« Tante Michiko et Oncle Toru ont toujours un énorme spectacle de feux d'artifices à minuit. Est-ce que tu seras là pour le voir ? » Demanda le garçon, ignorant complètement Ritsu alors qu'il essayait d'allumer le pétard maintenant légèrement humide. « Oh et pour les mochis ! »

« Ah, je me souviens. Ritsu m'a apporté du mochi de la fête de l'an dernier. » Dit Masamune.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent. « Toi et Ricchan vous étiez ensemble depuis si longtemps ? »

Ritsu répondit non, mais Masamune répondit oui, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de son petit-ami. « Eh bien, » Concéda Masamune, « pas officiellement. » Il se pencha sur le garçon avec un air conspirateur et dit : « Il ne m'aurait même pas dit qu'il m'aime jusqu'à il y a un mois. »

Le garçon gloussa. « Ricchan est têtu. »

Le bruit des pétards autour d'eux s'arrêta d'un coup, et le cousin de Ritsu sembla réaliser que Mme Miller les avait appelé pour déjeuner avant de rentrer finir les préparations. Il y eut un tel mouvement de masse que personne d'autre ne remarqua Ritsu et Masamune. Enfin jusqu'à ce Tsuyu arrive en bondissant maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule. Pour la troisième fois ce jour-là, elle tacla Ritsu au sol.

« Tsuyu, reviens ici ! » C'était le père de Ritsu cette fois, passant après la foule et semblant blafard. Il était vêtu d'un costume et venait clairement d'arriver d'une réunion ou d'un travail de dernière minute. Pas de repos pour l'homme lassé disait-il souvent. « Je suis désolé Ritsu. Tu sais comment elle est. »

Ritsu s'assit, semblant consterné pendant qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, tâtonnant l'herbe autour de lui.

« Encore perdu tes lentilles ? » Demanda Masamune. Quand Ritsu fit oui de la tête, il se baissa et commença à tâtonner autour de lui, mais aucun d'entre eux ne put les trouver. « Tu ne peux pas voir sans ? »

« Pas spécialement. C'est flou en quelque sorte. » Ritsu enleva sa main de ses yeux et cligna des yeux rapidement, comme si cela l'aiderait à distinguer quoi que ce soit autour de lui.

Le père de Ritsu secoua juste la tête. « Rentrez à l'intérieur avant que Mme Miller ne vienne vous chercher. Ta mère a toujours ta vieille paire de lunettes quelque part. »

Masamune était intrigué.

Xxx

Le déjeuner fut une délicate affaire durant laquelle tous et toutes ignorèrent l'invité de Ritsu mais n'arrêtèrent pas de se moquer de lui parce qu'il n'était pas capable de voir correctement. Finalement, quand il eut terminé de manger, plutôt que d'attendre que la plupart aient fini, il demanda à sa mère où elle gardait ses vieilles lunettes. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé tant que ça ces dernières années, alors elles seraient un bon remplacement jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à la maison. Il se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir prévu et emporté une autre paire de lentilles. Il supposa qu'il pensait à d'autres choses qui auraient pu aller mal.

Cela n'aida pas cependant, que Masamune décida qu'il avait besoin de suivre Ritsu et sa mère jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Ritsu, où ses affaires étaient gardés dans quelques boîtes.

« Ah, les voilà Ritsu. » Dit sa mère, sortant une paire de lunettes avec des petits verres et une monture métallique. Les verres n'étaient pas si épais, mais Masamune dut quand même se retenir de pouffer de rire quand Ritsu les mit et lui jeta immédiatement un regard mauvais. La mère de Ritsu partit pour aller s'occuper à nouveau de ses invités, alors Masamune et Ritsu étaient les seuls dans la pièce.

« C'est quand même bizarre. » Dit Masamune, examinant un poster qui d'une manière ou d'une autre était resté collé au mur même après que son occupant n'y vive plus. « Je n'étais jamais venu chez toi au lycée. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que mes parents m'auraient laissé faire même si j'avais voulu t'emmener à la maison. » En dépit de tout le bazar dans lequel il était passé pour trouver ses vieilles lunettes, il les enleva et en croisa les branches, les posant sur sa commode. Il sembla soudainement penser à quelque chose. « La famille d'An-chan arrive vers 14h d'habitude. »

« Tu es nerveux ? » Masamune sourit malgré lui, entourant Ritsu d'un bras et posant sa bouche sur sa mâchoire.

« Les parents d'An-chan sont des gens biens. J'ai juste peur qu'ils puissent considérer jeter l'un de nous deux dans la baie de Tokyo après ce soir. » Il tressaillit quand Masamune le mordit légèrement dans le cou. « Et laisser ta marque sur moi n'aidera pas à éviter ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu en as déjà un là. » Masamune toucha une partie du cou de Ritsu qui était à peine en-dessous du col de sa chemise. Embarrassé, Ritsu claqua sa main quand il la sentit et repoussa Masamune.

« Tu n'as pas honte ? »

« Non. »

* * *

><p><strong>Vous attendez le chapitre 3 ? Hé, hé, et ben vous pouvez encore attendre, je vous mets au défi de me laisser 4 reviews si vous voulez la suite !<br>Oh je suis diabolique... (se frotte les mains)  
>Non, je plaisante, laissez-moi juste me reposer, j'ai presque besoin de m'acheter des lunettes anti-fatigue, enfin j'y pense.<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

****Sumimasen !** **Sumimasen ! **Sumimasen ! **Sumimasen !** (s'incline jusque sur le sol)  
>Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à traduire cette dernière partie, encore désolée !<br>j'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps et merci aux fidèles de me laisser des reviews : sans vous, je ne continuerai pas !******

* * *

><p>La mère de Ritsu lui demanda de saluer An et ses parents quand ils arriveraient. Masamune avait proposé de venir avec lui, mais Ritsu avait refusé. Il savait que cela renforcerait juste la délicatesse de la situation qui était de revoir les parents de son ex-fiancée pour la première fois depuis si longtemps – bien qu'il n'ait jamais pris cet engagement au sérieux.<p>

À exactement 14h, Ritsu et ses parents se tenaient debout devant la grande maison, regardant la voiture des Kohinata approcher. Ritsu avait rapidement pris l'habitude d'ajuster ses lunettes provisoires quand il était nerveux, mais il baissa vite la main quand sa mère lui lança un regard agacé.

« Ricchan ! » An fut la seule à le saluer : sa mère et son père engagèrent rapidement ceux de Ritsu dans une conversation. « Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. » Elle souriait si chaleureusement que cela brisait presque le cœur de Ritsu.

Ritsu fit oui de la tête et la conduisit à l'intérieur. Sa grande famille s'était redéplacée dans le jardin, alors il n'y avait que peu de personnes dans la maison. An regardait Ritsu pendant qu'ils enlevaient leurs chaussures jusqu'à qu'elle finisse par dire : « Ricchan, tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Juste là… » Elle montra son cou, où on pouvait voir une tâche sombre. Ritsu, bien sûr, ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il rougit quand même et couvrit son cou de sa main. Ritsu avait une multitude de marques d'amour sur son corps, mais la plupart étaient cachés par ses vêtements.

« Je suis désolée, An-chan. » Ritsu détourna les yeux, frottant son cou.

« Pas de souci. » Le sourire d'An était à nouveau radieux. « Je suis juste heureuse que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'aider à aller de l'avant. »

Ritsu tressaillit en entendant cela. Si seulement elle savait.

La scène qui se dessinait sous les yeux de Ritsu et An quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine était une des plus intéressantes. Mme Miller avait commencé à préparer le repas du soir mais Annie se tenait à l'écart, ayant une discussion enthousiaste avec Masamune en brandissant un manga.

Et ensuite quand elle remarqua Ritsu qui se tenait là, son sourire s'agrandit. « Ricchan ! » Dit-elle, encore en train de brandir le manga. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il est éditeur de manga ? »

Ritsu retint une remarque comme quoi, à trente ans, il avait pensé qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus aux shôjô manga. Il savait que la seule chose qu'il récolterait serait Masamune lui balançant des choses à la figure, et comme ils n'étaient pas dans un bureau d'édition de manga mais dans une cuisine, il avait à sa disposition des objets bien plus tranchants que des Couteaux X-Acto.

Les yeux de Masamune allèrent d'Annie à An, qui semblait préoccupé à saluer Annie et Mme Miller. Ritsu s'assit prudemment à côté de lui à la table de travail, regardant le tome de shôjô manga posé devant lui.

« Tu as ramené ça avec toi ? »

« Quoi ? C'est le plus le récent d'Ichinose. » Il le prit et commença à le feuilleter. « Je n'ai pas le droit d'apprécier de mes auteurs ? »

« Tu l'as bien apprécié à Noël. » Ritsu posa la tête sur le comptoir et ferma les yeux comme cela il n'aurait pas à regarder Masamune.

« C'était juste quelques verres. Surtout pour elle. Apparemment être né la veille de Noël c'est quelque chose. » Il sourit quand Ritsu grommela d'une manière évasive qu'il pensait évasive. « Nous avons quand même passé du temps ensemble. »

« Tu t'es montré à mon appartement à minuit et tu as dit que tu _me_ voulais pour Noël. »

« Ça a marché, non ? »

Oui ça avait marché, et Ritsu voulait cogner Masamune pour ça. Il s'était préparé à lui faire la tête et avait fini sur les mains et les genoux au-dessus du genkan parce que Masamune était trop impatient pour les mettre tous les deux au lit. C'était, avec le recul, probablement le moment où il avait reçu la marque que Masamune avait montré toute à l'heure.

Finalement Ritsu leva la tête du comptoir seulement pour faire face au cou de quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un, Ritsu le découvrit quand il regarda un peu plus haut, c'était An. Il redressa sur son siège, réussissant même à faire peur à Masamune. «An-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

An avait un sourire sur le visage, mais elle était en train de tripoter ses longs cheveux d'une manière qui trahissait son état d'esprit actuel. Et elle était, de toute évidence, nerveuse.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Kohinata-san. » dit Masamune, réussissant à s'incliner même avec le comptoir en face de lui.

« Moi de même. » Cependant An ne semblait pas très sûre. « Je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez dit votre nom les deux dernières fois. »

Ce fut seulement quand Masamune se présenta que Ritsu réalisa qu'il avait bougé son tabouret juste à côté du sien et qu'il avait un bras autour de sa taille. Seulement quelques mois auparavant Ritsu l'aurait remarqué et repoussé, mais à présent, il en avait trop l'habitude.

Avant que la situation puisse devenir encore plus délicate pour Ritsu, sa mère l'appela de quelque part dans la maison. Il se précipita avec joie, faisant presque tomber son tabouret, et y courut. Au lieu d'engager la conversation avec Masamune, An inclina la tête et alla aider à cuisiner.

xxx

Deux heures plus tard, Masamune trouva Ritsu dans son ancienne chambre, couché sur son lit et regardant le plafond. Il avait encore enlevé ses lunettes, mais il réagit tout de même quand Masamune entra.

« Laisse la porte ouverte. »

Masamune jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, puis regarda Ritsu. « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. »

Masamune sourit alors d'un air satisfait. Lui, pour sa part, n'avait aucun problème avec le fait que quelqu'un puisse entrer et les attraper en train de se déshabiller mutuellement. Ritsu devrait vraiment être conscient de ça depuis le temps. Par conséquent, il consentit à la requête de Ritsu et vint immédiatement auprès de lui. « Je pensais qu'on était supposé faire la fête. À quoi bon rester ici tout seul ? »

Ritsu s'assit et mit ses lunettes juste pour pouvoir regarder les étagères autour de lui. « Quand j'étais plus jeune, je restais souvent dans ma chambre. Ma famille menaçait de brûler mes livres si j'en avais ne serait-ce qu'un seul pendant qu'ils allumaient des pétards. »

Masamune sourit. « Je ne les laisserai pas te mettre au feu toi ou tes livres, si ça peut aider. » Masamune se pencha et réclama les lèvres de Ritsu sans aucune protestation, quelque chose qu'il savourait après une année entière de protestations, il faut le reconnaître, peu convaincantes. Les lunettes de Ritsu les gênaient pourtant, alors Masamune les fixa d'un œil noir, les arracha de son visage et continua, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche à présent ouverte de Ritsu.

« Et tu te demandes pourquoi je ne te fais pas confiance. » Dit Ritsu quand sa bouche fut libre. Masamune se dirigeait droit vers son cou pendant que ses doigts se faufilaient sous l'ourlet de sa chemise. « Ma-Masamune ! Mes parents sont juste en bas ! »

« On est grands. Ils comprendront. » Il mordilla légèrement le cou de Ritsu, laissant une petite marque là où tout le monde pouvait la voir. Il savoura le gémissement discret qu'il avait réussi à arracher de son petit-ami avant de relever sa main, baladant ses doigts le long de son ventre.

Il était allé à peu près aussi loin avant qu'ils n'entendent l'aboiement monter et courir droit vers eux. Masamune fut poussé sur le sol tandis que Tsuyu se précipitait sur le lit de Ritsu, léchant sa figure. Ritsu bredouilla et essaya de réprimander son chien, mais finit par devoir garder la bouche fermée de peur que Tsuyu finisse par lui donner un French kiss. Aucun des parents de Ritsu ne vint pour s'occuper du chien, et donc Masamune finit par la tirer par le collier. Elle s'assit immédiatement sur le sol, sa queue cognant contre le sol.

« Je crois que ton chien essaye de te dire quelque chose, Ritsu. » Dit Masamune, fixant l'animal excité.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi… affectueuse avant. » Ritsu essuya la bave sur ses lunettes mais ne les remit quand même pas.

Semblant satisfaite, Tsuyu trotta dehors, sautillant un peu et pressa le pas quand quelqu'un fit éclater un autre pétard dans l'arrière-cour. Masamune sourit et posa ses lèvres sur la marque qu'il venait juste de faire. « Peut-être qu'elle essaye juste de marquer son territoire. »

« Comme si tu ne le fais pas assez. » Il tressaillit quand Masamune fit courir sa main sur son ventre lequel, en étant fidèle à ses mots, avait partout des marques d'amour dans de nombreux stades de décoloration.

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Ritsu, tressaillant seulement un peu quand Masamune posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Tu devrais connaître la réponse depuis le temps. »

« Ritsu ! Viens dire bonjour aux parents d'An ! » Et il y avait sa mère, l'appelant du hall d'entrée comme si c'était vraiment trop difficile de monter dans la chambre de Ritsu et de lui parler.

Ritsu enfouit son face dans l'épaule de Masamune et dit quelque chose comme ne pas vouloir être jeté dans la baie de Tokyo avant de se forcer à y aller.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir. » Dit Ritsu tandis qu'il s'inclinait profondément devant les Kohinata, ignorant Masamune qui se tenait juste derrière lui avec un regard amusé. Le père d'An était déjà occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais la mère sourit et en fit tout autant.

« Moi de même, Ricchan. Ta mère dit que tu es toujours très occupé. »

« Oui. Je travaille pour un magazine mensuel à présent, et il y a beaucoup de travail qui va avec chaque numéro. » Cette fois Masamune était en train de ricaner, surtout à cause de la syntaxe formelle de Ritsu. Voulant sa revanche sur lui de manière modeste, Ritsu se tourna et dit : « Voici l'éditeur-en-chef du mensuel Emerald, Takano Masamune. »

« Oh ! Je crois bien que nous nous sommes rencontrés auparavant ! » La mère d'An sembla excitée à cette perspective. « Marukawa a conclu un marché de distribuer des versions électroniques de leurs anciens mangas grâce à notre programme de lecture en ligne. » Elle rit, comme si quelqu'un venait juste de faire la meilleure blague du monde. « Et donc je pensais qu'il était… » Puis elle dévisagea les deux jeunes hommes devant elle. « Eh bien Ritsu, ta mère avait dit que tu emmènerais quelqu'un de spécial et de ne pas s'inquiéter. »

Et voilà, la barrière invisible que Ritsu avait eu peur de traverser à la minute où il avait posé le pied dans la maison familiale. Contrairement à avec An, Masamune ne le prit pas dans ses bras, ou ne prit pas sa main, ou autre. Il semblait que cette décision était entièrement sienne.

« Pardonnez-moi, Kohinata-san, mais je pense que votre première supposition était correcte. » Ritsu réussit à faire un sourire. « Cependant, Masamune n'était pas la raison principale pour laquelle je ne souhaitais pas épouser votre, alors j'espère que vous n'aurez aucune malveillance à notre égard. »

Elle réagit en faisant un simple oui de la tête, celui qu'on pourrait utiliser quand on ne contestera pas une idée mais qu'il faudra du temps pour y être habitué.

Quand elle se détourna d'eux, Masamune dit : « Et tu avais peur qu'ils nous jettent dans la baie de Tokyo. »

La seule réaction de Ritsu fut de le frapper.

Xxx

Aux environs de 23h55 cette nuit, la famille de Ritsu et leurs invités étaient éparpillés autour des jardins de la maison des Onodera, mangeant et discutant et attendant juste que minuit vienne. Des pyrotechniciens professionnels avaient été engagés pour les feux d'artifice, et la plupart des enfants passaient leur temps à leur tourner autour, essayant de les convaincre les employés de les laisser allumer les feux d'artifices eux-mêmes. Plus tôt Ritsu et ses parents avaient fait du mochi, et Ritsu en dégustait un pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur la voie et regardait simplement le ciel.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Masamune passe en courant, qui avait été entrainé dans un loup avec plusieurs de ses jeunes cousins. « Attention les gars, il est vieux. Il ne peut pas garder le rythme avec vous longtemps. »

« Tu ressembles plus à un vieux que moi ! » Cria Masamune, qui finit par attraper l'un des enfants et par la soulever, résultant en une cascade de rires. « Si tu continues à froncer les sourcils, ces rides vont devenir permanentes. »

« Ouais Ricchan. » Dit l'un des autres enfants. « M'man me dit de ne pas froncer les sourcils pa'ce que sinon ma figure va rester comme ça. »

Comme prévu, cela fit froncer les sourcils à Ritsu. Cela ne dura pourtant pas longtemps, parce que la cloche sonna les douze coups de minuit. On pouvait voir des enfants foncer dans l'arrière-cour, où le personnel pyrotechnique s'était préparé pour le spectacle, et Ritsu leva les yeux à temps pour le lancement de la première fusée dans le ciel qui éclata en une explosion de blanc et rouge. Les enfants étaient tous occupés à la regarder avec stupéfaction, mais Masamune s'assit et mit Ritsu sur ses genoux. Ritsu aurait peut-être protesté, mais franchement les Kohinata étaient la seule chose qui le rendait nerveux, et ils étaient partis pour leur propre fête après le dîner.

Tout le monde autour d'eux était en train de se souhaiter la bonne année et de faire de nombreux autres bruits de fête, mais Ritsu put quand même entendre Masamune dire : « C'est comme ça chaque année ? »

« Ouaip. » Ritsu fit oui de la tête, s'allongeant sur Masamune et reposant sa tête sur son cou. « Pourquoi ? Ta famille ne faisait pas de choses comme ça ? »

« Loin de là. » Pouffa Masamune. « Mes parents ne m'auraient même pas emmené visiter un temple. Ils étaient trop occupés par leur propre existence et à se disputer toutes ces années. »

« On devra aller en visiter un demain matin, donc. » Ritsu bailla malgré toute l'agitation autour de lui.

Masamune sourit. « Merci. »

« Pour quoi tu me remercies ? On aurait dû y aller de toute façon. » Les paupières de Ritsu finirent par se fermer. « Stupide Takano-san. »

Masamune attendit environ une minute avant de dire : « Quoi, pas de hime-hajime ce soir ? »

« Plus tard. » Murmura Ritsu, toujours endormi.

C'était suffisant pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fini ! Ca vous a plu ?<br>Vous voulez la suite ? Un seul mot : reviews ! Enfin non, plusieurs, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^'.**


End file.
